


Snow Globe

by reistanskts



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Atsumu likes snow globe, Established Relationship, Fluff, I’m allergic to Angst, Kissing, M/M, Soft boyfriend Sakusa Kiyoomi, Sweet Sakusa Kiyoomi, They’re just in love with each other, fluff only
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-25
Updated: 2020-11-25
Packaged: 2021-03-09 18:54:09
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,672
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27710975
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/reistanskts/pseuds/reistanskts
Summary: Atsumu has liked snow globes ever since he was a child. He really liked the faux snow dust inside, the adorable designs on every snow globe he saw and he really liked the comfort it gives him every time he saw those sphere shaped objects in a shop they pass during christmas.And only Kiyoomi doesn’t know this. Or so Atsumu thinks.
Relationships: Miya Atsumu/Sakusa Kiyoomi
Comments: 11
Kudos: 177





	Snow Globe

**Author's Note:**

> hi, everyone! i’m back! with another sakuatsu fluff! and before anything else, i would liike to say that, happy 2000th fic sakuatsu nayshun!!! i don’t know, but this feels like christmas to me or maybe because my fic right now is all about christmas? lmao. i’m just to happy! again, happy 2000th fic to sakuatsu nayshun! <3

Atsumu on his feet kept pacing back and forth in front of the door of their bathroom, can’t seem to calm down. Why is he like this anyway? Ah. Right! It’s December 24 already, one day before Christmas starts and they still don’t have any decorations in their living room! Just a plain christmas tree with no christmas balls and with no other decorations. At all.

“Omi-Omi, are you not done yet?” Atsumu asked his boyfriend and knocked on the door of their bathroom for the nth time already.

“Atsumu, I’ve only been here for five minutes and I swear to god, I will really take longer if you keep knocking on the door.” Kiyoomi shouts in response. 

“But, Omi….”

Kiyoomi only rolled his eyes, he can literally see Atsumu pouting his lips right now while stomping his feet a little. But he doesn’t care about that now, all he does care is to finish his shower ritual and so they could eat their breakfast.

As soon as he was finished, he wrapped the towel on his waist and just rubbed his hair with his right hand and twisted the door handle of their bathroom and walked past to the door and stopped in front of his boyfriend whose arms are now crossing on his chest. He chuckled at the childish act Atsumu is showing right now.

Atsumu pouts even more but when he heard Kiyoomi’s low chuckled again he can’t help but shiver and just let his boyfriend pinched his cheeks and just let him kiss his lips and Atsumu melted right away when their lips touched.

“Baby, let’s eat our breakfast first, yeah?” Kiyoomi said in a low voice when their lips parted but their forehead are still glued on each other and Atsumu can really smell the mint flavor of their toothpaste and the musk of Kiyoomi’s aftershave.

He only hummed in reply and averted his gaze to his boyfriend, gone all the anger he sheltered when Kiyoomi was still in the shower and let the blush on his cheeks slowly creep to his ears.

—————

When Kiyoomi said he will cook their breakfast, Atsumu just placed himself comfortably on the wood bar stool and put his elbows on their countertop, hands clasped together and admiring his boyfriend’s luscious body, wearing only his black jeans while cooking. Although they are on a one month christmas break Kiyoomi really maintains his body. Wide shoulders, small waist and those biceps who flexed everything he’s reaching for something. 

“Omi-Omi, are you just going to wear your jeans?” Atsumu asked

“Yeah.” Kiyoomi replied, eyes all focused on the food that he’s cooking. “I’ll just change after our breakfast. Why?” He added, attention is now on Atsumu raising an eyebrow.

“Nothing. I liked you better with that, though.” Atsumu smiled at him.

Kiyoomi released a huff through his nose, lips quirk into a small smile while shaking his head and proceeded to what he’s doing earlier.

He kept on imaging things about Kiyoomi but he woke up from his train of thoughts when he felt his phone vibrate inside the pocket of the jeans he’s wearing. It appears that it has a new notification and when saw that it is one of his favorite snow globe shops posted a new and limited edition snow globe, his eyes went wide and he didn’t notice that his phone had slipped through his fingers already that caused a thud in their countertop.

Kiyoomi was done placing their food on the plate when he heard the thud. He diverted his attention towards his boyfriend who seemed to be in shock.

“Tsumu, are you okay?” Kiyoomi asked with eyebrows furrowed.

He slowly walked towards the countertop, placed their food and as he was trying to get his boyfriend’s phone but Atsumu was faster than him and he immediately got his phone and put it inside his pocket. Kiyoomi’s brows furrowed even more.

‘Is that a snow globe?’ Kiyoomi thinks to himself 

But he set those aside, not sure if that’s what he saw. Instead. “Are you hiding something from me, Tsumu?” he asked his boyfriend in a calm voice.

“O-Of course not, Omi-omi!!” he replied, voice stuttering while shaking his head incredulously. “Let's just eat so that we can go shopping now. yeah?” he added in a voice nervously chuckled.

‘I need to buy that limited edition!!! no matter what!’ Atsumu thinks to himself

Kiyoomi studied his boyfriend who’s devouring his food right now but only sighed in defeat and proceeded to eat his food too.

—————

Atsumu and Kiyoomi are walking home, holding hands while the other hands are occupied with shopping bags full of christmas decorations. Passing by the small shops full of christmas lights, other decorations and christmas songs. Christmas can really feel all over the street. Kiyoomi can’t help but smile.

“Tsumu, are you having fu—” his words were cut off mid sentence when noticed that his boyfriend stopped walking and was looking for something. 

It was a snow globe store. Full of different kinds of snow globes. When Kiyoomi looked at the shorter man, he literally saw his eyes glimmering.

‘I knew it! I knew it!’ Kiyoomi said to himself. ‘Jesus Christ!! He’s so adorable!’

Biting his lower lip to prevent the bigger smile that will probably escape through his lips. He took a deep breath before speaking again. 

“Do you wanna go in there, baby?” Kiyoomi asked in a sweet voice.

“I want to…” Atsumu replied in a small voice, eyes still fixed on the store.

“Then, we should go.” Kiyoomi said, trying to pull his boyfriend inside the store.

Atsumu was shocked, eyes wide looking at his boyfriend and without a second thought, in a bewildered state, he immediately pulled Kiyoomi back to their apartment.

“W-What a-are you t-talking about, Omi-kun!!” Atsumu said. ‘Fuck! Why did I stutter!!’ Oh God! I hope Omi-Omi will not know that I liked snow globes!! Idiot, Atsumu! Idiot!’ He said to himself while clenching his fist.

Kiyoomi is still being pulled by his boyfriend, the shopping bags are bouncing against his hold. He just watched Atsumu’s back for a little while and turned his head to the store and looked at the name of it and when he memorized it, he engraved it to his mind and just let Atsumu just pull him on the way to their apartment.

—————

It was 1:30PM when they’re done with everything. Decorating their apartment and decorating their christmas. Now they’re playing some Christmas songs in their living room. Kiyoomi is now fresh from bath, sitting comfortably on the couch. Book on the right hand while placing his left hand on the back of the couch and legs crossed.

Atsumu on the other hand is sitting on the wood bar stool tapping his fingers on the countertop, looking at his boyfriend’s back. Finding for the perfect timing to engage his plan. And when Kiyoomi undid his crossed leg, Atsumu immediately stood up and went to his boyfriend and sat on his lap.

Kiyoomi was a little bit startled and Atsumu chuckled at his boyfriend’s reaction. Making himself more comfortable, Atsumu placed both his knees on each side of Kiyoomi, putting his left hand to his boyfriend's right shoulder while his right hand was busy removing his eyeglasses. When he was successful removing Kiyoomi’s eyeglasses, he rested his right hand on his boyfriend’s left shoulder, wrapping his hand now on Kiyoomi’s neck and offered him the sweetest smile he could offer.

“What do you want, baby?” Kiyoomi in a sweet voice. “You’ve been restless since we came back here in our apartment, is there something wrong?” he added.

“Omi…” Atsumu replied, resting his chin on his shoulder, blushing a little.

“Are you hiding something from me, baby?” 

Atsumu immediately raised his head, shaking it violently. Kiyoomi laughed and pulled Atsumu by his waist, placing a soft kiss on his forehead. 

“Okay, then what is it that you want?” 

“I forgot something to buy and I need to go back and buy it.” 

His eyes are moving from left to right. Looking for something to focus on. He knows that Atsumu is lying, half lying, he concludes. But knowing what Atsumu forgot to buy, he wants to play along with his boyfriend and maybe just follow him later. 

“Uh-huh, You want me to accompany you?” 

“No need, baby. No need. I can handle it. Don’t worry.” 

Atsumu immediately removed himself to Kiyoomi’s lap but stopped midway when a hand stopped him.

“Where’s my kiss?” Kiyoomi said, pouting his lips waiting for his kiss.

But Atsumu was in a hurry, he watched the wall clock in their living room. Eyes widened when he noticed that it’s already 2:30PM?! ‘What the fuck?!’ That store will close at 3:00PM! For god sake! I need to hurry!’ Atsumu said to himself.

He looks at his boyfriend, biting his lower and eyes looks apologetically. “Later, Omi-Omi. I really need to hurry, you know? Because that store will close at 3:00PM. Promise! I’ll give you lots and lots of kisses when I come back, okay?” 

Kiyoomi loosened his grip and that Atsumu’s cue to run outside their apartment and run as fast as he could to go to the snow globe store. Luckily, it was just a walking distance to their apartment so not a hassle at all.

He took a glimpse on his wrist watch while still running. 25 more minutes! He can make it on time. 

Atsumu has liked snow globes ever since he was a child. He really liked the faux snow inside, the adorable designs on every snow globe he saw and he really liked the comfort it gives him every time he saw those sphere shaped objects in a shop they pass during christmas. 

And only Kiyoomi doesn’t know this.

Atsumu knows that he’s lying to his Omi-kun but it’s his only choice. He is afraid that Kiyoomi might think that he’s weird for liking something so childish. But, Atsumu also thinks that maybe Kiyoomi deserves to know the truth, he doesn’t want to lie to his boyfriend anymore. Even if he will hate after he confesses that he likes those sphere shaped objects, then so be it! He doesn’t want to lie anymore.

As soon as Atsumu saw the store he even ran faster just to make it on time. He was now inside of the store hands on his knees and breathing heavily. He took a deep breath and tried to relax himself and as he stood up properly he couldn't help but smile when he saw the limited edition snow globe he’s been wanting to have since earlier. 

He took a step and another step and another until he was on in front of it. It was the only one left.

The snow globe is so beautiful. Inside the sphere shaped object is a couple, holding hands, smiling at each other and the faux snow is showering on them. Atsumu is captivated by the smile of the couple, it reminds him of himself and his Omi-Omi. ‘They’re so beautiful..’ Atsumu said to himself.

He woke up from his reverie when he heard the sales lady to talk to him.

“Good evening, Sir! How could I help you?” The sales lady asked, smiling at him. 

And without any hesitation, he pointed his finger immediately to the snow that captivated his heart. “I want this one, this limited edition of your snow globe.” He smiled at her.

But when he saw the sad face of the sales lady, he lost all his energy and she finally spoke, It broke Atsumu’s heart more.

“I’m so sorry, Sir. But that one is already on reserve.” 

“Eh? Are you serious?” 

“Yes, Sir.”

“I thought there’s no reservation in this store. I don’t understand.”

“I’m really sorry.”

“May I know your manager or at least the one who stole my snow globe.”

The sales lady was about to open her mouth when they heard the chime of the door. The sales lady diverted his attention from Atsumu to the other customer. Atsumu didn’t bother to look who the hell had entered the. He wants to get his snow globe. He wants to get it.

“Oh! Good afternoon, Sir! You must be Sakusa Kiyoomi?” The sales lady asked.

“Huh? Miss, what are you talking about? Atsumu said, eyebrows furrowed.

“Yes, I am” Kiyoomi answered in a deep voice.

When heard that familiar voice coming from his back. He immediately turned his whole body to face the familiar man whose lips form into a playful smile.

“Hi, baby.” Kiyoomi greets at him in a playful voice.

With an exaggerated gasp he pointed at his boyfriend. No, he's not his boyfriend! He’s the snow globe thief!

“You… you…” Atsumu pointed his shaking finger to Kiyoomi. “Snow globe thief!!” he added, face now red because of anger.

But Kiyoomi just laughed at him and pulled his pointing finger and hugged his waist. 

“What are you talking about?” Kiyoomi said, smiling at his boyfriend.

Atsumu’s cheeks are now redder not because of anger but because he’s heart is beating so fast because of Kiyoomi’s laugh and smile.

“You… snow globe thief…” Atsumu said in a small voice.

“Hmm. But you lied to me, baby.” 

“I-I’m sorry, Omi-Omi. I didn’t mean to lie. I-I was supposed to tell you once I got home but you suddenly appeared here.” And he looks at Kiyoomi, who’s looking at him intently.

“I know.” Kiyoomi smiled at him. “I know, baby. I trust you.” He added and kissed Atsumu’s forehead, his cheeks, his nose and his lips.

When Kiyoomi heard his boyfriend’s giggle, he couldn't help but smile at the beautiful sound of it. Kiyoomi gently placed his forehead into Atsumu and smiled at him.

“I love you, Tsumu.” 

“I love you too, Omi-Omi.”

Holding hands, smiling at each other and drowning in their own world. Just like what he saw on the snow globe. He loved it. He absolutely loved it. 

—————

They’re now on their way home, holding hands, but Kiyoomi thinks to put their holding hands inside the pocket of his winter trench coat and so he did. Watching his boyfriend who’s now holding his snow globe on his chest protectively, he couldn’t prevent the smile that slowly rose on his lips.

“Are you happy, baby?” Kiyoomi asked him in a soft voice and kissed his forehead.

“I’m so happy, Omi-Omi! Thank you!” He smiled at his boyfriend. “And, I’m really sorry again, Omi-kun, for not telling you the truth earlier.” he added.

“It’s okay, Tsumu. I know you have your reasons.” 

“I’m just afraid that you will find me weird when you will know that I like this kind of thing.”

“What the hell? Is that what you take me for? Baby, I’m not that shallow. To tell you the truth, when I found out that you like snow globes. I find you more adorable.” Kiyoomi chuckled and looked at Atsumu who’s blushing right now.

But when he saw his boyfriend frowning at him, he looked at him too, confusion is evident into his face.

“How do you know I liked snow globes, baby?” 

He was shocked but he immediately recovered from it and just laughed at his boyfriend, undid their intertwined fingers and just pulled him closer to him.

“Let’s just say, I have my ways.” He looked down at his boyfriend and winked at him.

Atsumu frowns went deeper and Kiyoomi just laughed at him and kissed the tip of his nose.

“Do you want cookies after dinner?” Kiyoomi asked him.

Atsumu frowns disappear and are replaced with a sweet smile. 

“And hot chocolate with marshmallows.”

“Hot chocolate with marshmallows, on it. What else?”

“Let sit on the balcony and watch the fireworks together. And let’s not sleep until midnight.”

“Got it!”

And they’re still walking happily. Kiyoomi’s hands are still on Atsumu's shoulder. Talking, laughing and smiling until they reached their apartment. Still with a smile on their lips.

————

**Author's Note:**

> thank you for reading this fic!! i’m so happy that you made it this far. thank you for sparing some of your time. i love youuu!!! <3 and advance merry christmas to y’all!! <3
> 
> Kudos and comments are very much appreciated hehe
> 
> You can scream on my twitter too @reistanskts :)


End file.
